Just Happened to
by Lovelylauren10
Summary: TxG After Troy and Gabriella get in a fight, she has to take his things to his house. After she gets stuck there, they just happen to start doing nice things for each other. ONESHOT!


**Here's a cute little one shot. I was bored...this was the outcome! **

**FYI: I think I'm starting a new story soon and this time I won't delete it like my last two!!**

* * *

"I hate him. No. I loath him!" Gabriella screamed as she walked into her house. She, and her boyfriend, had gotten into their second fight that week. This is bad because it was only Wednesday.

"He was all 'you don't even know' and I was like 'yeah I do.' Then he pulled that 'I miss us' and I was like 'I miss you not being a douche.' Then we totally left." Gabriella was slamming through her house. She was hitting objects on the way to the kitchen.

When she didn't hear her mother's voice she walked toward the kitchen table and spoke,

"MOM…" That's when she saw that her parents were visiting with someone. Gabriella fake smiled,

"Hi Jack and Lucy. I hate your son." They kept sipping on their coffee and Lucy, Troy's mother, looked at Gabriella's mother,

"I wish Troy would act like that. Usually he just comes home and locks himself in his room. No conversation. Next thing I know he is throwing things." Gabriella rolled her eyes,

"That's because he is a stupid idiot." All the adults looked up at her. Jack laughed,

"Funny…I think that is what he called you on Monday." She rolled her eyes and grabbed an egg crate from in her cabinet.

"I can't believe he called me that! What a jerk! If you will excuse me, I am going to gather his things and burn them." Her father spoke,

"No open flames within 100 ft. of anything." She stormed upstairs. Her mother looked at Lucy and laughed,

"Usually she's mad for about ten minutes then she will cry. Then he will call her and she will come downstairs singing and they will go out. The whole thing lasts about three hours tops. It's actually funny sometimes." They made small talk again until they heard stomps down the steps and a box was slammed in the middle of the floor.

"Jack and Lucy, will you take this to your stupid idiot son?" All of the parents glanced at each other. Never had they seen this. Usually she'd pack the box and unpack it within a few minutes. They panicked, how could they break up? Then Gabriella's mother got a bright idea.

"Why don't you take it to him yourself?" She rolled her eyes and spoke slowly.

"I never want to see him again. I hate him." Lucy caught the drift and spoke slowly, hiding a smile.

"Darling, as a girl's point of view, don't you think it will hurt him more if you go slam it in his face?" Gabriella looked outside, it was about to storm. She hated storms.

"There is a really big storm coming. I'm not interested in driving in that." Mr. Bolton spoke quickly.

"It will only take a few minutes. Just go now before it's too late." She rolled her eyes and grabbed a light jacket and the box. She was defeated. She put her hair in a bun and walked to the door.

"I'll be back in 10. If I'm not then I must have murdered Troy and buried his body." The parents laughed as she walked out the door. Mr. Montez spoke,

"She's gonna get stuck there…" Lucy and Mrs. Montez gave each other a high five. They were practically already in-laws. They joked around about making wedding plans and grandchildren's' names.

* * *

Gabriella arrived at the Bolton's house as it had started pouring. She ran to the door completely forgetting the box in the car, so she had to turn around and get it. Needless to say, she looked like she had just jumped in a pool. Her makeup was running, her hair was stuck to her face. Her clothes were cold and she was shivering as the door opened.

"Sorry miss, the homeless shelter isn't here. Bye!" Troy Bolton said as he opened the door. He was pretty mad too. She slammed her hand on the door.

"I…I have your th-things…it-it's cold…ta-take it-it." He looked at her and was filled with pity. He opened the door and let her in.

"I'm only giving you five minutes. Just to make sure you brought all of my stuff." He didn't even offer her a towel or a blanket. That's how 'mad' he was. Yet he turned the heat up as he walked toward the kitchen, which was odd because he normally liked the house freezing cold. She followed him shaking and holding the egg crate. He took it from her hands and sat it on the table. He spoke slowly,

"If you want I can give you some clothes. I mean, not because I like you, but because…my parents would probably make me…if they were here." She was walking upstairs to his room before he even finished. He didn't even look in the box and _happened_ to start coffee. He was more of a hot coco kind of guy, yet he started coffee. She was the coffee person.

He glanced at the box and started going through it. It was random meaningless things…like CDs and clothes that he had left at her house, when he had 'slept over.' He chuckled at the fact that she hadn't put meaningful things in the box. Like her favorite locket that he had given to her on her 18th birthday or his jacket that she always wore. He hadn't really 'given' it to her but she took it anyway…and he didn't ask for it back.

"Thanks." She whispered as she came back in the kitchen. She hadn't noticed as she came into the house but he had no shirt on and was just wearing sweats. He handed her a mug. It was her favorite mug, at the Bolton's house at least. She drank her coffee black. He could never; he put about a gallon of milk and a pound of sugar in his coffee.

They both jumped when the wind blew and a huge thunder strike shook the house. Gabriella muttered a profanity. She realized that she had been set up. She took that cue to go lay down on his couch. They both knew that she wasn't leaving for a while. He rolled his eyes and followed her to the den and lay on the other sofa. He looked over,

"Do you want to watch a movie?" She shrugged,

"Your new Bourne movie is in that box." He laughed and didn't stand up. "We can watch that. Matt Damon is pretty hot." She just said it to get under his skin. He glared at her.

"Well…Ug…" He didn't have a comeback for that one. She smiled with confidence. It was very rare when she beat him at his own game. "Fine." When he got up, the house rattled. They both jumped. Her more than him, she hated storms. She was scared to death. As he came back in he _happened_ to lie at the other end of the sofa and _happened_ to have a blanket.

Not that he did it to help her, he just _happened_ to have it.

"Sorry if my feet stink…" He said chuckling. She made a funny face and giggled.

"They are awful…did you dip them in dog crap or something?" He jokingly rubbed them near her face. They didn't stink, they were…flirting. When they realized what they were doing they both stopped and straightened up.

"You dad said you called me a stupid idiot." She said in a snobby tone. He rolled his eyes and started the movie,

"Do you want me to lie?" When another stuck of lightning hit she grabbed his leg. He laughed because it had tickled. She looked at him and frowned,

"Can I sit on that end…by you?" He acted like he was annoyed but was secretly celebrating. They hated fighting. He moved over.

"You better not block the movie." The couch was wide enough for three people to lie so they two didn't have to touch. Yet, he _happened_ to wrap his arm around her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"This is your favorite movie." He shook his head and laughed,

"Yes it is…you hate this movie." She found herself scooting closer to him. It wasn't because she was cold. She forgot all of her fears. She just wanted to be closer.

"Well I _happen _to be in the mood to watch it, thank you very much." He laughed and they both looked up at the movie. They weren't friends. They weren't dating. They were just…them.

About ten minutes into the movie Troy felt a dead weight on his arm and even breathing. Gabriella had fallen asleep. A deep sleep and he just _happened _to cuddle up to her and fall asleep himself.

* * *

The Boltons arrived to their home after the storm had calmed. They walked into the kitchen and saw the box on the counter and the credits to 'Bourne' on the TV in the den.

They laughed at the sight they saw. Troy and Gabriella were cuddle up on the couch fast asleep in each other's arms. Mrs. Bolton just _happened _to have her camera phone in her hand to take a picture.

As Gabriella started to stir, so did Troy. They woke up and stared into each other's eyes.

Then they just _happened _to forget the fight.

And they just _happened _to kiss each other.

Then they _happened _to remember why they were together.

Because they _happen_ to love each other.

* * *

**How cute is that? By the way, if you didn't catch it...they got together at the end. If you don't understand the title...look at the word I put in **_Italics!!_


End file.
